


Never Doubt

by evangelineimagine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Birthday Present, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:34:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28855164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evangelineimagine/pseuds/evangelineimagine
Summary: It’s Patri’s birthday, and a birthday surprise from Sam turns into a lot more than expected.
Relationships: Sam Winchester/Original Female Character(s)





	Never Doubt

**Author's Note:**

> This was a birthday present for a friend of mine posted on Tumblr.

_‘Just a few more hours.’_

That had been Sam’s measurement many hours ago as the road still stretched on into the night in front of the impala. Finally giving in to the sleep that kept lulling her in in every turn, Patri dozed off, letting her dreams take her away with Dean’s music playing softly in the background.

~

«Babe?» Sam’s voice dragged her out of her slumber, faintly feeling Sam’s hand on her shoulder.

«You gotta wake up.» He whispered again, closer than last time. She just hummed back, slowly opening her eyes to meet Sam’s, hovering only centimetres from her own.

«There you go.» Smiling down at Patri, Sam gave her a quick kiss on the lips before he pulled away, taking her hand to help her out of the car as he always did. Stumbling out of the car, still sleepy, Patri had to support herself onto Sam’s chest as she looked around, furrowing her eyebrows as confusion hit her.

«What are we doing here?» Her voice was groggy, sleep still holding onto it. Before Sam could answer her though, the impala beside them roared to life again.

«Now have fun you two lovebirds while I go find the nearest bar,» Dean shouted from the driver’s seat.

«And happy birthday, Patricia,» Dean said as he winked at Patri, giving his brother a wave before driving off.

«It’s my birthday?» Patri turned to Sam with a confused gaze, not remembering the last night to make it the 11th of august.

«It is. technically it’s still night, but it’s your birthday none the less, babe. Which connects to my answer to your previous answer; what we are doing here.» Sam pointed to the huge building behind them. «Since it’s your birthday, I and Dean thought you would appreciate a night in a proper room with a proper bed.»

«Dean didn’t say that.» Patri pointed out, Sam smiling embarrassedly.

«No, it wasn’t. His version was… slightly more boyish?»

~

«It’s beautiful isn’t it?» Patri asked, looking out onto the scenery in front of them from the hotel room balcony.

«Not as beautiful as you.» Sam turned to look at her, adoration shining from his eyes and a faint smile playing on his lips.

«I’m not beautiful.» Patri looked down at her feet.

«You are to me. Both inside and out. And I’m the luckiest man alive to have you by my side.»

«You’re just saying that.» She muttered back, refusing to look up at him.

«I love you, Patri.» Sam hadn’t meant to tell her tonight, but now he had done it, standing there more vulnerable than facing a demon without having his own voice to exorcise it.

«Y-you love me?» She stuttered back, eyes growing wide as she finally met his gaze. He let out a sigh of relief.

«Yes, I have for a long time now.» He turned to her fully, cupping her cheek with one hand as he pulled her closer by the waist.

«But how can you love me? I’m… I’m me.» Patri’s eyes were still wide, confusion written in her features.

«That’s why I love you, Patricia. Because you’re you.» Sam rested his forehead against hers, looking her deep in her eyes. She kept silent after that, eyebrows furrowing in thought. He was the first one to break the silence.

«Just tell me one thing; do you love me too?»

«Of course I love you!» Patri was quick to answer, almost looking even more shocked at this question than when he said he loved her.

«Good.» It was the only thing Sam said before capturing her lips with his, pulling her impossibly closer. Patri kissed back with just as much passion as she was receiving, her hands circling around his waist, clutching his shirt tightly on his back. When they pulled away they were both breathless, both wearing dorky smiles.

«I love you, so much, my love. Never doubt that.» Sam whispered, and for the first time, Patri didn’t object to his words. She just smiled back, taking a deep breath before saying it back, their lips quickly connecting yet again.

At some point they managed to move into the bedroom again, no one really knowing how they got to the bed, but knowing just how much clothes which still remained on their bodies. Let’s just say there wasn’t much sleeping that night, but a lot of present unwrapping to say it that way.


End file.
